Slick
by ArtemisPhantom
Summary: Based on Season 4 Episode 12 'Soul Mates'. Derek is driven crazy by Reid's new slicked back hair. Smut. MorganxReid.


**Hello! I haven't forgotten about my chaptered fic As Long As It Takes (new chapter will be up soon, promise); I just found some half-written smut and finished it for the sake of it.**  
**It's the first M-rated thing I've ever written, so it's kinda practise for later on in my chaptered fic :) **

**This was intended to be a couple of thousand words, but it turned out to be five and a half thousand, so errr, yes, it's fairly detailed. It's based on Season 4 Episode 12 'Soul Mates' and has some lines from the episode. **

**I'm also aware of FFN's rules regarding smut, and the purge of same. I'm just taking a chance and leaving this here for as long as I can!**

**This was written for my muse, my friend, my twin; Kate.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds, any of the characters involved, or the script for the episode involved. Just the mild plot-bunny.**

* * *

It all started when that cheeky motherfucker decided to come to work with his hair slicked back. Prior to this, Spencer Reid's hair had hung just below his cheekbones; long enough to have a gentle flick at the ends, and short enough to see the chiselled definition of his face. Morgan had always loved the genius's hair. He'd touch it; touch _him_ any chance he got, because God knows it gave him a thrill.

Today though, Reid was pushing his fucking buttons. The team had flown to Sarasota, Florida for a case involving some dickhead who was rubbing Morgan up the wrong way. Morgan knew he had something to do with the four dead teens, and he was going to find out what. After sitting in that interrogation room with him already, he knew he had to catch the bastard out, and Reid had found a way to do just that through online journals.

As the resident pretty boy babbled his way through an explanation regarding two separate writing styles, Morgan wasn't really paying attention. No, he was wondering what it would feel like to run his fingers through the slicked hair; maybe give it a pull. What kind of noises would Reid make, he wondered? He shifted his stance just as the genius was getting to the end of his deduction, and the suspect was being walked through the station.

"…Now that term is only used in central Ohio. William lived in Atlanta for twenty years, but he grew up in Columbus. The other guy uses words like 'turnpike' and 'filling the gas tank', which are specific regionalisms for Florida."

Morgan looked behind to the potential Unsub.

"Kid, you're sure about this?"

Reid gave Morgan a look that could only be described as 'challenge me'. It went straight to his groin, and the ex-cop didn't need to push the matter any further.

"Right," he said tightly, and turned away from the offending lips.

"Morgan, are you alright?"

He turned to answer; the younger agent was looking at him with eyebrows furrowed and his pink tongue nestled in the corner of his mouth.

"Yeah… I just… excuse me."

It was the last straw. He couldn't deal with looking at that _face_, knowing he wasn't allowed to touch, wasn't allowed to…

He heard footsteps behind him as he made his way to the bathroom; slow, tentative ones at first, and then faster, as if coming to the decision to follow him. Morgan slipped into the bathroom, and the door didn't even have a chance to swing shut before his follower shuffled in behind him.

It was Reid, obviously, and it was too fucking perfect.

"Hey, Morgan, I know things have been a bit… weird with us lately, but you know you can talk to me, right?"

The older agent didn't say a word; he just paced the length of the three stalls, purposefully not making eye contact with his friend relaxed against the sinks.

"Morgan?"

It was his fault, really. Reid's fault. As Morgan opened his mouth to respond, to apologise for acting out, he ran his fingers through that fucking hair. He must have known it was driving him crazy; why else would he do it?

Without over thinking, or thinking very much at all, Morgan strode over to the bathroom door, locked it, and paced back to Reid, standing very much in his personal bubble.

Reid didn't move. He barely took a breath, except to whisper the darker man's name one more time, ever so softly.

As if acting on its own, one of Morgan's hands floated up Reid's side, making him shiver, and buried itself in the offending hair. It was soft, even with the amount of product, and the thought of how it would feel without any in was nearly enough to make Morgan groan.

The younger agent began to breathe more heavily, and still he didn't move; didn't dare _blink_ in case Morgan realised what he was doing and let go. The moment was paper thin, fragile, and the only subtle movement he made was to dart his tongue out, to the side, as was his nervous tic.

Morgan's other hand came up to touch Reid's neck; the calloused tips of his large hands scratching, feather light on the pale, almost see-through skin. Reid's adam's apple bobbed as he swallowed, mouth dry and head dizzy.

With no sign of ferocity or animosity, Morgan leaned in and felt his lips touch Reid's unnaturally soft ones. His head swam; he tipped his head just the slightest bit as he waited for the younger agent to respond, and his heart nearly gave out when he felt just that. Tiny, gentle movements on the part of the genius; he cocked his head to the side to allow further access and Morgan tightened the fist in Reid's hair to give a quick tug.

Morgan thought his knees might give out as he felt Reid moan in response, and his long, slender fingers tangled themselves in his shirt. The kiss quickened in pace; Reid being deliciously responsive only served to encourage Morgan and he lifted the genius onto the counter. Reid's surprised moan allowed the older agent into his mouth, and he delved in with his tongue, tasting and ravishing and receiving an even louder whimper for his efforts. His boxers were becoming tight; uncomfortably so.

He broke the kiss, distracted momentarily by Reid's dishevelled appearance and pink, swollen lips; pupils blown so fucking wide there was barely any of that puppy-dog brown left at all. He tugged Reid's hair, harder this time, and sought out the pulse points in his neck, exploring them with his tongue and grazing his teeth over the soft skin.

Reid tightened his legs around Morgan's waist, seeking friction and letting out a strangled cry as the darker man sucked just behind his ear.

"M-morgan - ahhh… _Derek_!"

Morgan's mouth hovered just over Reid's ear; panting and breath ghosting over the sensitive lobe.

"You need to learn to just _shut up, _Pretty Boy…"

He nibbled on his ear and Reid squirmed, thrusting upwards just once, but it was enough to make them both moan, and Derek slid the hand that wasn't in Reid's hair underneath his starchy shirt. He found a nipple and began to circle it with his thumb, pinching and stroking it alternately to make the genius cry out in a language that certainly wasn't English.

"Derek… _ahhh_, you're uh, meant to be in the int-interrogation room right now."

Yet even as he said it, his hands curled tighter and twisted more of Morgan's shirt, pulling him closer and preventing him from moving away.

Morgan returned his attention to Reid's face, planting small butterfly kisses over his jawline, temples, cheeks and forehead before pressing his lips determinedly into the corner of his mouth. He ran his fingers through slicked hair and pulled Reid's head back to nibble on his lower lip.

"…You want me to leave?" His voice was gravelly, hoarse and it shot straight to the need growing in Reid's underwear.

"N-no but… we… we have a job to do."

Morgan really did pull back, then. He removed his hands entirely from Reid's body, and shuddered at the loss of contact. He looked debauched; thoroughly sinful and utterly fucked.

"No, you're right. Reid, I'm so sorry, I should never have… this was…"

For once in his life, Reid had nothing to say. No facts, no random statistics, and no excuse for what they had taken part in. For a reason he didn't understand, he had simply enjoyed himself, without questioning the inevitable consequences for the both of them.

Morgan sighed, rubbed his chin, and went to unlock the bathroom door. He looked at the younger agent for a moment or so, before pulling it open.

"I'd better go…"

The rest of the sentence died in his throat, and Reid nodded his understanding. He tried to make a noise in the affirmative, but it turned out like a hoarse, monosyllabic squeak.

Morgan left, refusing to let any hesitation show, but inside he longed to scoop Reid up and never let him go. The genius didn't follow him out, and by the time he found Rossi, his erection had almost completely gone. He and Rossi went to interrogate William, but his mind was elsewhere.

Fuck.

* * *

It had taken Reid a while to rearrange his hair back to the state it was meant to be in. He was distracted by the phantom feeling of Morgan's fingers on his scalp; how good it felt, and how he had completely taken him by surprise.

His appearance in the bathroom mirror was a dead giveaway, he realised with a groan. Reid's cheeks were still flushed, and his lips were bruised; not to mention he had several faint red marks on his neck where Morgan's teeth, tongue and lips had been. His eidetic memory was useless here; everything seemed a heavenly blur and he wanted it again.

Everything he'd ever hoped about the darker man had been true; every fantasy turned into reality… well… not quite all of them. He was on the long road to destruction, he realised with a start, and Reid wasn't satisfied with the short, almost negligible amount of time they'd shared so far. He needed more. So much more.

The day passed painfully slowly, with the suspect being difficult and evasive; giving absolutely nothing away, despite the fact there was evidence mounting against him. He had a partner, and it was highly likely the two were actually in love.

Reid watched from behind the one-way glass as Morgan interrogated the suspect alone. He was digging – trying to make him give something more to the investigation.

"D'you know, William," Morgan started as he sat forward in his chair. "Doesn't really sound like two buddies to me. Sounds more like two men in love with each other."

William almost smiled. "You have no idea what you're talking about."

"You're right. I have absolutely no idea what it's like to be in love with another man."

William appeared unfazed, and continued with a narcissistic rant about law enforcement officers; but behind the glass, Reid held back a gasp. Of course, it was entirely possible that this was false, that Morgan had only said it to annoy the suspect. Then again, he could have said it because he knew Reid was watching.

Why on earth would Morgan be in love with him? A kiss is a kiss; it's nothing more, nothing less. Reid would be a fool to over think it… wouldn't he? It wasn't like Morgan had ever shown any prior interest. Yeah, his nickname was 'Pretty Boy', but that was just a comment on his fortunate facial features, right? There was no reason to read into it. Morgan was – is – a ladies' man; he hadn't had a long term relationship the whole time Reid had know him, and that was getting close to five years now.

But that was weird in itself. There had been plenty of women over the years falling over themselves to be with Morgan. Why hadn't he stayed with any of them? One of them, at least, must have been suitable for a long term relationship?

Maybe there was hope yet. Maybe Morgan wasn't waiting for a woman at all.

Reid touched his fingertips to the glass. He and Morgan would have the conversation, and he would get his answers.

Maybe.

* * *

On the jet home, all Reid could think about was the father they had just dealt with. He was more worried about his partner being caught than rescuing his daughter, and those were the kinds of people Reid was happy to see go down. It was an open and shut case. Both Unsubs were apprehended, and the mother and daughter got away without so much as a scratch. Yes, they would have to move out of Florida, but now they were supported by the FBI and a witness protection program, and that meant Reid could sleep easily.

Well, he would if he didn't keep thinking of a certain coffee-coloured agent.

Morgan seemed to be listening to his music, as per usual, with his eyes closed and face set in an expression of pure relaxation. As he watched for a while, Reid wondered what that might feel like.

"See something you like, genius?"

Prentiss' voice made him jump a foot in the air, and the book he was holding (upside down) clattered to the floor. Hotch cast over a glance to wilt most flowers.

"I uh… don't know what you mean, Emily."

"Suuure you don't."

Reid smirked and allowed her the benefit of the doubt.

"Alright then, Agent Prentiss; profile me."

Prentiss shifted her weight so that she could see Reid's face better, with the added precaution that she wouldn't have to speak too loudly and alert the others of the topic of conversation.

"You want him. You want to jump his bones." She cocked her head and grinned. "In fact, I'd day you've wanted him for a while; it's hard to miss the bond you share, but something happened recently to make you realise that it's all you want. It's all you can think about. Am I close?"

Morgan chose that moment to adjust the crotch of his jeans, meanwhile being utterly oblivious to the genius who had just swallowed hard and cleared his throat. It was all the answer Emily needed, and she chuckled softly before cracking the spine of her new book. Reid winced.

"You're gonna have to just go for it, Reid. He wants you too."

If Spencer Reid had turned his head any faster, his neck would have snapped.

"How do you know that?" He whispered harshly.

Prentiss only tapped her nose, opened her book, and began to read with a smug expression. She had been watching Garcia's collection of 'Highlights of the Week' from the security tapes in her lair just a few days ago, and both women had squealed happily over a clip from the break room which showed Reid teaching Morgan a magic trick. Upon failing, Reid had clapped the older agent on the upper arm playfully, earning him a headlock from Morgan. In any case, she and Garcia agreed after a lengthy discussion that the two agents would make a delightful couple.

Reid's gaze passed from an uninteresting corner of the jet back to Morgan, whose own eyes had settled on the resident genius. Flustered, Reid looked away, determined not to look at him for the rest of the journey. It was going to be a long couple of hours.

* * *

"Everybody head home; it's been a stressful case, and we can make a start on paperwork in the morning."

The team thanked Hotch and went their separate ways. Morgan noticed Reid scurrying off at the speed of light and felt just a twinge of remorse. They hadn't spoken to each other since the incident except for in a professional capacity, and Morgan felt there was a lot that needed to be discussed.

His drive home was lonely, and even Clooney didn't seem all that impressed by his arrival; in fact, he whined at the door to be let out.

"Huh, alright then buddy. I see how it is."

While Clooney rolled around in the garden, Morgan took a long, hot shower. The sticky humidity of Florida was washed from his skin, as well as the lingering feeling of a certain pretty boy clinging to his shirt.

He walked around in a fluffy towel for a while, let Clooney back in and sat down on his rarely used couch. Derek rested his face in his hands and sighed deeply, unable to stop thinking about Dr. Spencer Reid. He had responded so wonderfully to his touch, and even moaned when Derek had pulled on his hair; the thought was making him hard, and Derek reached down automatically to palm himself through the towel. He considered jerking off right there, but was struck with an even better idea.

Standing up, he let the damp towel drop to the floor and paced to his bedroom, half hard and determined.

* * *

Spencer leaned against the cool tile in his shower cubicle and tried to masturbate. All he had to work with was the fleeting, sweet memory of Derek's fingers on his scalp and that _mouth_ on his neck. Though he had an eidetic memory, it had all happened so quickly that he barely had time to register the experience, and so, he wasn't having much luck in his endeavour.

He groaned and turned off the shower, having wasted too much water and time on trying to relive the few precious minutes with Derek. It was likely to never happen again, and even though that knowledge was painful enough, it was more painful realising that his eidetic memory was useless; despite the fact he remembered his encounter with Tobias Hankel with perfect clarity.

A slight shudder ran down his spine as he towelled himself off and grabbed a soft pair of grey sweatpants. He slipped into them and moved into the kitchen to fix himself a scotch, when he heard someone buzz his intercom for access in the main door to the apartment complex.

Figuring it was JJ as it often was at this time of night, he pressed the button to allow entrance without a second thought. Footsteps approached his door and he allowed himself to crack a joke.

"Didn't take you long to get bored with Will and Henry, huh JJ?"

The grin was still pasted to his face as he opened the door and was confronted with Derek Morgan. The towel in his hand which was still being rubbed through his hair dropped to the floor, and he felt self-conscious as Derek's eyes raked none too subtly down his torso. Spencer swallowed hard.

"Der-Morgan… what are you…?"

"I uh… thought we should… talk."

Both men fell silent, and Spencer shifted his weight from one foot to the other, noticing how Derek watched the movement in his hips revealed by the low-slung pants.

Spencer licked his lips and ran a hand through his slowly-drying wavy locks. The tension was almost unbearable.

"I don't feel much like talking."

Morgan looked him right in the eye for the first time. His shoulders were tense, and his lips were pressed together in order to stop rogue words from escaping. He clenched his fists in response to Reid's statement, and frowned ever so slightly.

"Well okay then. I can come back another time… if you like."

Reid let his head drop as he tried to hide a smirk. He was sure it didn't work, but his confidence was building as he realised Derek was just as – if not more – scared than he was. He raised his head again to make eye contact, and smoothly raised one eyebrow.

"That's not really what I meant, Derek."

It took a moment for the older agent to understand. "What do you…" he trailed off and looked away for a moment, then back again to Reid's unfaltering grin and comprehension dawned with a small, "oh?"

"Mhmm."

"You mean...?"

"Yep."

Derek took a tentative step forward and placed a warm hand on Reid's hip, thumb gently caressing the exposed ridge. Spencer let out a shuddering sigh and remained frozen, mouth hanging slightly open as he failed to come to terms with what was happening. Derek, seeming happy with the lack of resistance, took another step closer until his body was touching Reid's. He threaded a hand in the damp, tempting locks and pulled his head closer for a breathtaking kiss.

Morgan started slowly, moving his mouth against the softer, _impossibly_ softer lips before him until he felt Reid's hands moving against his shirt. He probed the younger agent's mouth with his tongue and felt him respond with fervour and an encouraging moan.

Spencer was lost in everything that was Derek; his smell, his warmth, his utter strength that kept him standing although his knees threatened to buckle. Yet, he needed more. So much more, and he pulled Derek into the safety of his apartment and slammed him against the door. He felt the older agent grin into the kiss and give his hair a sharp tug which only served to make him thrust into the hardness that was pressing against his thigh.

When Derek broke the kiss, Spencer couldn't help but whine at the loss; that was until he felt those searing lips on his neck, leaving open-mouthed kisses and daring to nip at the juncture between his neck and shoulder. Spencer bucked against the hard thigh shoved between his legs, and Derek pushed his lover against an adjacent wall.

The darker man was touching him _everywhere_. Between neck bites and chaste kisses, Derek's hand travelled lower and lower until it slipped underneath the elasticated waistband of his sweats. Spencer's head flew back and connected with the wall as a firm hand gripped his throbbing erection and a thumb massaged the underside of the head.

"Oh… _Derek_."

Against his neck, the older man grinned. He felt Spencer's nails down his back and took that to be a good sign. The other hand was thrown over his head and his mouth hung open in unabashed pleasure.

"I love how you say my name, Pretty Boy. I want to hear you _scream_ it."

He began moving his hand up and down; slowly at first, and building up speed until Reid was panting, and the occasional groan had turned into a low keen punctuated with a sharp inhale.

Derek moved his mouth until it hovered over Spencer's, looking into his eyes and breathing him in. The doctor's eyes were half-lidded and the smile on his face was lazy; he quirked an eyebrow and thrust into Derek's hand, begging for release.

"Nuh-uh, not yet."

The darker agent's husky voice drove Reid even closer to the edge. His vision blurred and the familiar tensing in his lower abdomen was a sure sign of impending orgasm, but his breath hitched in his throat as the hand suddenly stopped.

Reid slumped against the wall, but Derek was quick to slide both hands around his butt and hoist him up. He carried Spencer in the direction of the bedroom and dumped him on the bed, ridding himself of his shirt, jeans and socks before the younger agent had time to compose himself.

Derek climbed onto the bed and settled between Reid's legs, pressing his hardness into Spencer's own and revelling in the shock up his spine as he did so. He pressed kisses into the alabaster skin below him and stopped at each nipple, sucking and flicking the hardened flesh with an expert tongue. He travelled lower, trailing his mouth over the sensitive skin and leaving goosebumps in his wake. He looked up to see Spencer fisting the sheets with his eyes shut, biting his lip and preventing the delicious noises from escaping.

Morgan couldn't have that. With a swift bite to the exposed hipbone that made Reid gasp, he shucked the sweatpants down and took Spencer into his mouth.

"Oh _fuck,_ Derek… _please_."

At Spencer's cursing, Derek's cock grew even harder, and he took the younger man's further into his throat. With one hand he massaged the base and balls with gentle confidence, and the other gripped the soft skin of his thigh.

One large hand came down to rest on Derek's head and the other fisted in Spencer's mouth as he remained conscious of the neighbours. The walls were too thin in this block, and he wanted this moment to remain his; private and special. Suddenly, he felt a finger brush his puckered entrance and he jerked instinctively away from the contact.

Derek mistook the movement as hesitation, and stopped his ministrations to give a concerned look to the man beneath him.

"Spencer… are you… I mean, we don't have to do anything you don't want to do."

Reid was panting, and flung his head back onto the pillows in exasperation.

"Believe me, Derek, I have done this before. It's just been a while, okay?"

Morgan planted a series of kisses on the flat, smooth stomach on display. His head moved down, down, and he placed a kiss on the hard member before looking up with still the barest hint of a frown.

"Are you s-"

"Derek Morgan, I swear to God if you don't fuck me, _soon_, I am going to get extremely pissed off."

Morgan's expression changed in a flash, and he growled before licking a stripe up the waiting cock. Reid bucked and moaned at the sudden contact, wanting and needing more.

"Where's the-"

"Drawer to your left." Reid flapped a hand in the general direction with his eyes shut, and Morgan clambered over, retrieving a bottle of lube and a condom from an open box. Reid didn't see his raised eyebrow, and couldn't know of Derek's silent promise that Reid would never _ever_ again use these condoms with anyone but him.

Reid was doing his best to steady his breathing. Derek was in his room. Derek _wanted _him, was _concerned_ about his apparent lack of experience. The thoughts alone were nearly enough to send Spencer over the edge, but he clenched his fists and regulated his breathing; doing a fairly good job of it until he heard the unmistakeable snap of a lid. He felt the bed shift as Morgan shuffled up his body, and Reid opened his eyes to see the darker man grinning down at him.

Reid grinned back like an excited teenager and lifted his head up to kiss him hard. Morgan kissed back down his chest and muttered against the skin.

"Keep your eyes open for me, baby."

Spencer had no time to analyse the request before a lubed finger was pressing into him, burning a fair bit as Morgan slid it in and out with obvious restraint.

"Pretty Boy, try to relax. This is gonna feel amazing, I promise."

Reid looked down at his lover and smirked, his eyes rolling back as Morgan added the extra sensation of a surprisingly smooth hand on his cock. At the same time, another slick finger was added and the stretching burn made him hiss. Morgan scissored his fingers and twisted them until they were facing upwards, and made a 'come hither' motion that made Spencer buck violently and make an almost pained noise in the back of his throat.

"Fuck, Derek; do that again… _please_."

Derek hooked one of the long, slender legs over his shoulder and pressed his tongue into the younger man's balls. He took one of them into his mouth, rolling and licking, and crooked his fingers again.

Before long, Reid was covered in sweat and muttering a string of obscenities that Morgan was unaware he even knew. His own cock was painfully hard and nothing would ever turn him on as much as the noises Spencer was producing now, and the desperate, jerking movements he was making with his hips. He was beautiful, truly, with swollen pink lips and hazel eyes darkened with lust; Morgan would never need another sexual partner in his life, if he was guaranteed this sight every time. With this thought, he added a third finger.

Reid was dry sobbing, thrusting against the digits inside him, and precum beading at the tip of his now-neglected cock. He pulled Derek's face back up and kissed him hard; bit the man's lower lip and breathed him in.

"I need you, Derek, now."

Before Morgan could respond, Reid grabbed his shoulders and flipped them over, straddling his legs and teasing around the waistline of Derek's boxers. Keeping eye contact, Reid bent to remove the offending garment with his teeth, flinging it to the other side of the room and keeping his attention focused on the prize before him.

"Spencer, you don't have to-"

Derek let out a strangled cry as Reid swirled a tongue around his throbbing cock. He gently sucked on the head and took most of the length down his throat, determinedly pressing his tongue against the sensitive vein underneath. The feeling of those soft honey curls on his thighs was almost too much to bear and he buried a hand in them, trying his hardest not to force the younger man's head down. It took all of his willpower, especially as Reid hummed against his shaft and dragged his tongue back up to the head to flick at the slit.

"God, baby, where the fuck did you learn how to do that?"

Reid crawled up the toned body beneath him and pressed heated kisses to the warm skin along the way. He swiped his tongue over a nipple and let his breath tickle the older man's earlobe.

"Stupid question, Derek."

He sat up and grabbed a condom from the box, raising a challenging eyebrow to his new lover. He tore it open with his teeth and rolled it on to the sizeable member resting against his lower back, without looking and keeping eye contact the entire time. Adding a near-handful of lube with more teasing than necessary, Spencer raised himself up onto his knees, shuffled backwards slightly and lowered himself gently, wincing at the slight burn.

Derek let out a groan at the tight warmth, surprised once again by Reid's forward behaviour, and resisted the urge to thrust upwards. That was until Reid raised himself upwards once again, slowly, and ground back down whilst simultaneously letting his head drop back.

"Fuuuuuuck," he moaned to nobody in particular, and dug his nails into Derek's pectorals, enjoying the noise of pleasurable shock it earned him. "Please, Derek, _move_."

Morgan thrust slowly at first, taking more pleasure from watching the genius come apart in his lap. His cheeks were flushed, and his eyes kept fluttering closed with every rock of his lithe body. Reid's head snapped forward; his eyes pierced through Derek's blurry lust-filled vision, and he spoke but Derek was too far gone to hear it.

"Did you hear me?"

Spencer ground his hips down particularly hard to get the other man's attention.

"Agh, nnnnhhh, sorry baby, what?"

Still rocking his body in time with his lover, Reid leaned forward to pull Derek up to a sitting position. "I said, you won't break me, Derek." He peppered kisses down the coffee-coloured neck and gave a sharp nip to his collarbone. Each word was punctuated with the addition of another kiss. "You. Can. Fuck. Me. As. Hard. As. You. Want."

Derek groaned, and flipped them to that Spencer was pinned beneath him. He flung a leg over his shoulder and wasted no time in positioning himself at the tight entrance. Derek wanted to make a witty comment, but was silenced by the utter desperation and lust in the younger agent's eyes. The crooked smile showing just a hint of canine was driving him crazy, so he wasted no time in burying himself deep within the overwhelming heat.

He thrust hard and fast, relentless in his pursuit of what they both needed; waves of desire crashing through him with every single one of Reid's breathless, loud moans. He had never been so turned on in his life.

Spencer felt full; stretched to oblivion but complete, and whole, and he never wanted the feeling to end. Every time he rocked his body into Derek's, it pushed him further to the edge but he needed extra friction. As if he'd read his mind, the older man gripped his cock with a sweaty hand and buried his head in the crook of his neck as his thrusts became more and more erratic. Reid couldn't stop his moans getting louder; some of them near screams as they hitched in his throat.

"That's it, Pretty Boy; scream for me. Let me hear you." The breath at his ear was driving him insane, the hand on his cock becoming as desperate as the hard muscle inside him, and Derek struck his prostate with dizzying force, once, twice and a final time before Spencer screamed Derek's name once; long and drawn out and elated. His cum shot in thick ropes between them, and he felt Morgan's own seed fill him up as he let out a shuddering groan.

Derek rocked slowly as he felt them both come down from the incredible high, and below him the genius was shaking and sweating with excess endorphins. He was muttering obscenities and Morgan couldn't stop himself from scooping the slick body into his arms and burying his face into the damp caramel hair.

Both men found it an effort to regulate their breathing, and Reid was the first to roll away, laughing to himself as he threw a hand over his eyes.

"That… that really happened, right?"

Derek's face was buried in a fluffy pillow, but he managed a, "damn right it did."

Reid was puzzled for a moment, and swallowed before licking his lips. "_Why_ did it happen?"

With what appeared to be a supreme amount of effort, Derek lifted his face and turned to his lover with a smile.

"Your hair."

"My hair? What…"

"In Florida. You had it uh… I mean, you slicked it back."

"Oh."

Derek laughed at the adorable frown on Spencer's face, and reached out an arm to pull him against his body. He sighed happily and kissed the milky shoulder; watching the goosebumps run across the soft skin.

"Reid?"

It took a while to get a response, and the noise of affirmation was quiet and slurred.

"Feel free to do it again."

In his arms, the younger man shuffled around to face him with a sated smile. "Only if you promise to do _that_ again."

Derek planted a kiss on the forehead plastered with sweaty curls, and pulled the skinny body closer as if attempting to cocoon him. A wide grin split his face as he rested his chin on the younger man's head.

"Of course."

* * *

**So uh, feedback would be fabulous; thanks guys!**


End file.
